Die Gefangenschaft
by Alita1
Summary: Einfach lesen ^.^


Die Gefangenschaft  
  
By Alita  
  
@-mail: wings_lover@arcor.de  
  
Warnungen: hmm. eigentlich nicht so viele! AU(Ist zwar das gleich U aber das ende ist ja ein bisschen abgeändert!)  
  
Disclaimer: Aerith & Co gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen!  
  
Die Gefangenschaft  
  
Part 1  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie alleine. Der Raum indem sich Aerith befand war rund und seine Wände waren aus Glas. In der Mitte war ein Transporter, der sie wahrscheinlich hier hereinbefördert hatte.  
  
Sie stand auf und das Erste, was sie sah, war ein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht ausserhalb der Scheibe. Es gehörte jemandem, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Guten morgen, mein teures Subjekt! Ich bin Professor Hojo, wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre uns kennen zu lernen.  
  
Ich will hier raus! Was wollen sie eigentlich? Ausserdem heiße ich ...  
  
Mir ist es egal wie du heisst, für mich bist du ein wunderbares Subjekt. Du bist zu Untersuchungen hier. Als Testsubjekt bist du zwar nicht so gut geeignet wie deine Mutter, aber ... hmm ... es wird schon gehen! Fühlst du sie nicht, die Energie, die ununterbrochen durch deinen Körper fliesst? Sie verrät mir wie dein Körper aufgebaut ist.  
  
Passen sie bloß auf, Cloud wird kommen und mich retten! Damit sie das wissen.  
  
Hier wird keiner reinkommen. Nun schlafe ein bisschen, mein süsses Subjekt!  
  
Das letzte woran Aerith dachte bevor sie in sich zusammensackte und einschlief war das Wort Sadist!  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Als Aerith aufwachte, lag sie in einer Zelle. Sie blickte sich um und endeckte in der Zelle nur ein Laken, das auf einer ,an der Wand befestigten, Stahlplatte lag. Dies sollte wohl ihr Bett sein. "Was ist hier nur los? dachte Aerith. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Zelletür.  
  
Hast du hunger? Ich dachte du musst doch was essen und wollte ich es dir bringen! Sie erkannte die Stimme wieder. Es war Zeng! Er hatte sie daheim gestellt und sie gezwungen mitzukommen. Doch diese Stimme, die auf dem Hubschrauber noch hart und gefärlich geklungen hatte, war nun sanft und von Freundlichkeit erfüllt. Irgendwie mochte sie diese Stimme!  
  
Ein Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht, die Tür schwang auf und Zeng kam herein.  
  
Er hatte ein Tablett in der Hand und stellte es auf das "Bett" . Hier sind Brote, ein paar Früchte und etwas zum Trinken für dich. Greif ruhig zu! Du musst hungrig sein!  
  
Danke!  
  
Es war wieder eine dieser komischen Situationen. Nun wo er nicht mehr zu arbeiten hatte, kam er ihr freundlich und nett vor, aber sobald er mit den Restlichen der Turks zusammen war, war er hart und versuchte um jeden Preis seinen Job auszuführen.  
  
Sie seufzte. Aber im Moment schien es, als hätte er niemanden mit dem er sonst reden konnte, denn er war nun schon seit sie aß (ganze 5 minuten) ununterbrochen am Reden.  
  
... aber da dachte ich, ich müsste unbedingt mal mit Hojo ... ,bei diesem Namen horchte Aerith auf, ... reden! Wie er mit seinen Gehilfen umgeht ist abscheulich. Seine Tests sind eine Zumutung. Nicht wahr Aerith-san?  
  
Ja das ist wahr. Sie war überrascht. Diese Meinung war doch erstaunlich, die hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut.  
  
Es tut mir übrigens auch leid, dass du in so einer Zelle schlafen musst, aber Präsident Shinra wollte nicht nachgeben.  
  
Sie... ähh, du hast beim Präsidenten für mich nach einem richtigen Zimmer gefragt? Aber warum denn, ich meine, ich gehöre zu Cloud und du zu den Turks? Aerith war baff.  
  
Na ja .. zu Cloud . ich dachte wohl einfach es wäre besser für die Forschungen, wenn das "Objekt" gut untergebracht wäre.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Seine Schritte hallten, als er den Gang entlang ging und den Kerker verlies.  
  
Aerith schauderte. Sie hatte die Kälte seiner letzten Worte deutlich gespürt. Es war doch alles sehr merkwürdig! Villeicht war das alles wieder nur ein versuch von Hojo und wenn es so war, würde sie nicht darauf reagieren. Schon gar nicht bei Zeng. Cloud würde ja sowieso kommen und sie retten ... Cloud ... Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
Part 3  
  
Es war das Klopfen an der Tür, das Aerith weckte. Schon wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Zengs Gesicht erschien im Rahmen.  
  
Würdest du bitte mitkommen? Hojo erwartet dich!  
  
Und wenn ich mich weigere? Aerith blieb trotzig. Sie hatte seine letzten Worte in Erinnerung behalten und sich vorgenommen nicht mehr so freundlich zu sein.  
  
Dann muss ich dich leider mit Gewalt hier rauszerren!  
  
~*****~*****~  
  
Zeng brachte sie durch einen schmalen Gang durch das Shinragebäude bis ins Labor. Dort wurde sie von Hojo empfangen.  
  
Guten morgen, mein süßes Subjeckt! Wie geht es dir denn heute? Bereit für weitere Experimente?  
  
Aerith schwieg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Antwort würde nichts an seinem Vorhaben ändern. Er geleitete sie in den runden Glasraum und schloss diesen dann sorgfältig ab. Anschliesend ging er auf das Podest und fing an auf verschiedene Knöpfe zu drücken.  
  
Ein heftiger schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Aerith hatte keine Ahnung, was das für ein blödes Experiment sein sollte. Sie sank auf die Knie und schaffte es gerade so, den Kopf zu heben, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Zu beiden Seiten der Ausgänge standen Shinrasoldaten, auf dem Schaltpodest befand sich Hojo und ... neben ihm stand ein sehr aufgeregter und (sie vermutete) lautschreiender Zeng. Er war auch noch da??? Nur warum?  
  
Part 4  
  
Wie lange diese Prozedur gedauert hatte, konnte Aerith nachher nicht mehr sagen. Sie hatte sich irgend wann dem Gedanken an Cloud hingegeben und ihren Geist von ihrem Körper gelöst, um die Schmerzen erträglich zu machen.  
  
Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, wenn man das Gestell so nennen konnte, und dachte nach.  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau wie lange sie hier war, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine Ewigkeit ohne Cloud.  
  
Poch, poch, poch. Die Tür ging auf und Zeng kam herein  
  
Hallo. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Ich hoffe doch es geht dir gut!  
  
Ich bin müde und kaputt. Und ich habe hunger!  
  
Ich habe vorsichtshalber etwas mitgebracht. Hier iss!  
  
Aerith nahm dankbar das Brot und die Früchte. Sie schwiegen beide während sie aß. Es war Aerith, die die Stille unterbrach.  
  
Du Zeng, sag mal warum kommst du mich eigentlich immer besuchen? Ich meine, du hast doch bestimmt noch mehr zu tun, als nur hier zu sitzen und dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ausserdem bist du immer freundlich zu mir, obwohl wir eigentlich Feinde sein müssten.  
  
Sie sah kurz zu ihm herüber und sah, dass er sich bemühen musst um nicht zu lächeln. Hatte sie denn etwas gesagt was ihn freute?  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich auch ein paar Verwaltungsdinge klären, aber das kann warten! Ich bin lieber hier und unterhalte mich ein bisschen. Aber ich sollte dann doch lieber mal gehen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe und verschwand lächelnd aus der Tür, die er elegant hinter sich zuzog.  
  
Aerith war baff.  
  
War das Zeng gewesen? So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Es war ja auch das erste mal, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Aber eigentlich ... ja, wenn sie darüber nachdachte hatte sie nichts dagegen.  
  
Hör auf damit, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Du liebst Cloud, ja Cloud und nicht Zeng!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, merkte sie sofort irgend eine Anwesenheit in ihrem Zimmer. Aerith blickte auf und sah in Zengs gesicht.  
  
Morgen, rief er fröhlich. Komm mit mir ich muss dir etwas zeigen und schon packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
Wo gehen wir hin?  
  
Das ist eine Überraschung! Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren.  
  
Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, der gegen seine sonstige Kälte auf einmal ... warm wirkte.  
  
Als sie an der Ecke ankamen schaute Zeng vorsichtig in beide Richtungen bevor er weiter ging. Auch auf dem restlichen Weg vermied er es von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden.  
  
So kamen sie schliesslich zum Keller des Shinra-gebäude.  
  
Zeng ging die Treppen hinunter und sie kamen in einen weiteren Gang. Nach ca. einer Stunde (Aerith schätzte sehr grob) kamen sie zu einem Aufzug. Sie traten ein und Zeng betätigte einen Schalter.Er blieb davor stehen und liess ihren Arm los, den er bis eben gehalten hatte.  
  
Ich wollte, dass du das hier siehst.  
  
Warum? Ist es so wichtig? Jetzt hast du mich ganz neugierig gemacht.  
  
Er lächelte, während er sich vorbeugte und Aerith küsste. Danach öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Als Aerith eintrat blieb ihr die Luft weg.  
  
Sie waren in einem riesigen unterirdischem Gewölbe, das einer Höhle glich. Die Decke konnte sie nicht ausmachen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie einige Kilometer über ihnen lag. Auch die gegenüberliegenden Wände konnte sie nur schwach vermuten.  
  
Das alles war gigantisch ... Aber Moment mal!  
  
So einen Raum konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Sie waren zwar eine ganze Zeit lang Treppen hinab gestiegen, aber doch nicht so lange ... Was ist das hier?!? Zeng konnte erstaunen in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
Das ist ein geheimer Gebetsraum der Cetra. Er ist hunderte von Jahre alt und gigantisch groß. Hier wurden früher Rituale aller möglichen Arten abgehalten. Er ist jetzt sicher von Shinra versteckt, nur Hojo, Präsident Shinra und ich kennen den Zugang.  
  
Part 6  
  
Als sie weiter in den Raum kamen sah Aerith dort ein Weihbecken stehen. Es stand ganz verlassen dort ansonsten gab es nur leere in diesem Raum. Es strahlte ein merkwürdiges weißes Licht aus.  
  
Das ist die Energie von Materia. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Doch sie unterscheidet sich von der normalen.  
  
Als sie näher an das Becken herankam, sah sie, dass das Licht sehr wohl aus dem Becken kam, sich aber nichts dort befand, was es hätte ausstrahlen können.  
  
Aerith streckte ihre Hand aus, um vorsichtig die weißen, blendenden Strahlen zu berühren.  
  
Ein Blitz durchfuhr sie und in ihrem Geiste konnte das braunhaarige Mädchen die Kammer, in der sie sich befanden, sehen.  
  
Auf einmal entfernte sich das Bild und wanderte den Schacht hinaus, den sie gekommen waren, an die Oberfläche. Die Reise ging weiter in Richtung Süden, wobei die Welt mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbeizurasen schien.  
  
Sie kamen zu einer Insel und das Bild stoppte nun endgültig vor einem Tempel. Es war ein altes Gebäude, welches wohl lange nicht mehr betreten worden war. Ihr war es, als ob sie aus seinem Inneren heraus Schreie hörte.  
  
Nein, nicht Schreie, eher... ein Rufen. Ja, das waren ganz eindeutig Rufe nach ihr. Doch wer konnte da rufen? Sie kannte dort bestimmt keinen.  
  
Plötzlich fing das Bild wieder an sich zu bewegen. Es trat ( ich weiß, dass ein Bild nirgends eintreten kann, aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen.) in den Tempel ein und flog dann über ein Labyrinth von Gängen hinweg, vorbei an einem lila See bis hin in einen geheimen Gang.  
  
Die Atmosphäre war überwältigend, Aerith fühlte sich, als ob sie heimgekehrt wäre. Doch sie hatte kein Zuhause; Zu klein war sie gewesen, um sich an das Leben mit ihrer Mutter erinnern zu können.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges war ein Altar, auf dem Etwas Schwarzes prangte. Es sah aus wie... nun ja, wie sah es eigentlich aus? Sie konnte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben.  
  
Auf einmal fing ihre Spange, die das lange, wundervolle Haar zusammenhielt, an zu leuchten. Sie war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen und Aerith hatte die Perle, seit sie sich erinnern konnte.  
  
Als Reaktion stieg dem Schwarzen etwas ein Schatten auf. Sein Anblick lies die Cetra erschaudern; Er hatte etwas unglaublich Böses an sich, das sie zu ersticken drohte, wenn es sie erreichte.  
  
Auch sein Anblick hatte sich verändert. Der Schatten war nun zu einem riesigen Drachen herangewachsen. Und er kam immer näher an sie heran.  
  
Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, verwandelte sich auch das Licht, welches ihre Spange ausgestrahlt hatte, in einen Drachen. Dieser fing einen schweren Schlag das schwarzen Drachen ab.  
  
Holy... Aerith hatte diese Worte nur gehaucht, doch Holy drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Aerith in die tiefen schwarzen Augen des Drachen schauen. Sie blickten die Brauhaarige verständnisvoll und wissend an.  
  
Und dann, von einem auf den anderen Moment war die Vision verschwunden und sie stand wieder in der Halle.  
  
Part 7  
  
Die von Aerith ausgestreckte Hand berührte den Boden des Beckens. Aber es kam Aerith nicht so vor, als ob sie, die Hand, eine längere Zeit an der gleichen Stelle geruht hätte. Also hatten die Vision eine Dauer von einer Sekunde gehabt. Ihr war diese Reise jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.  
  
Als sie sich zu Zeng umdrehte, sah dieser sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. ER hatte also nichts mitbekommen.  
  
Und? Wie findest du diesen Raum? Beeindruckend, nicht? Vorfreude klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
ES ist traumhaft! Sie musste grinsen, als an die zweideutige Bedeutung des Wortes dachte.  
  
Zeng kam dichter an sie heran und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Mit zögernder Stimme begann er Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ... dass ...  
  
Block   
  
Auf einmal sprang die Tür der großen Halle von außen auf und viele Shinra- Soldaten stürmten herein. Aerith erstarrte. Angstvoll sah sie auf Zengs Gesicht, der ebenfalls erschrocken aussah. Die Soldaten hatten sie schnell umzingelt und legten ihre Gewehre an, bereit zu schießen, falls einer von ihnen sich bewegen würde.  
  
Jedoch gaben sie ihnen nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, denn weder Zeng noch das braunhaarige Mädchen bewegten sich.  
  
Hinter den Soldaten ertönte auf einmal eine giftige Stimme, die Aerith nur zu gut kannte. Platz da ... weg ... lasst mich durch! Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hojo seinen Weg durch die Soldaten gebahnt und sah nun mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf das Paar herab.  
  
Ich hatte mein Subjeckt vermisst ... aber nun ist es ja wieder da. Was für eine Freude. Nun kann ich auch meinen letzten Test durchführen. Die Verteidigung ohne Waffen gegen tödliche Feinde!  
  
Aerith japste nach Luft. Dieser Irre scherzte doch, das konnte er nicht machen ... Ein Blick in die Augen des Professors genügten und sie wusste das er es auf jeden Fall durchführen würde.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass Zeng angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Dieses Projekt ist leider nicht durchführbar. Ich hab sie immer noch nicht befragen können und sie könnte uns wichtige Hinweise liefern, wo wir Cloud und seine Bande finden.  
  
Und deswegen hast du sie auch hierher gebracht .Vermutlich ist sie sogar bereit uns zu sagen, wo das ""Versprochene Land" ist? ...das brachte Hojo ein knurren von Zeng ein... Du bist nicht mehr glaubwürdig, mein lieber Zeng! Du hast das Objekt ohne jede Erlaubnis hierher gebracht und nun willst du auch noch sagen, dass es richtig war? Sie gehört nun mir und ich kann machen was ich will! Und dieser Test wird morgen durchgeführt, von einer sehr hungrigen Spezies. Ergreift das Mädchen!  
  
Fünf Soldaten gingen auf Aerith los. Den ersten konnte sie noch abwehren, der zweite jedoch packte sie und schon waren alle fünf bei ihr und zerrten sie weg. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu Zeng um, der ebenfalls von vier Soldaten in Schach gehalten wurde. Langsam entfernte er sich immer mehr bis sie den Raum verließen und sie ihn nicht mehr erblicken konnte.  
  
Part 8  
  
Aerith blickte sich suchend um. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben ... aber wie auch schon viele Male zuvor fand sie keine einzige Lücke in der Glaswand. Und auch niemand sonst in dem Labor war bereit ihr zu helfen. Es war auch nur ein Assistent im Labor. Ach, wenn Zeng doch nur da wäre. Das war einfach nicht fair, sie wollte nicht als Versuchsobjekt enden, sie hatte Cloud doch noch zu helfen ... Cloud! Sie hatte lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Sehr lange. Überhaupt kam ihr die Zeit, die sie im Shinra Gebäude verbracht hatte viel länger vor als sie in Wahrheit gewesen war. Wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Auf einmal flackerte ein blaues Licht im Eingang auf, erlosch jedoch sogleich wieder. Doch wenn Aerith dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt hatte, wand sie nun gespannt und ängstlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang (in ihrem Fall lieber der Ausgang) zu. Diesmal kam Hojo in das kleine Labor.  
  
Er kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Nun, bist du bereit? Ich will eine schöne Verteidigung sehen. Kapiert? So bist du wenigstens zu etwas zu gebrauchen.  
  
Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann bestimmt nicht um diesem arrogantem Arschloch auch noch nützlich zu sein.  
  
Hojo war nun an seinen Podest gegangen und hatte einen auf einen Knopf gedrückt. Auf einmal setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in der Mitte des Glasraumes in Gang. Und heraus kam ein wildes Tier; vergleichbar mit einem ... nun ja was auch immer es war, es sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.  
  
Aerith drängte sich, gegen ihren guten Vorsatz immer weiter weg von dem Vieh. Das Tier sah sich gierig nach ihr um. Doch etwas anderes schlich sich in ihr Blickfeld. Eine Bewegung von mehr als zwei Leuten ...  
  
Das war Barret, Tifa und ... und Cloud! Cloud war gekommen, um sie zu holen ... Nun fing Aerith an im Kreis zu rennen. Sie hatte sich zwar vorgenommen dem Vieh keinen wiederstand zu leisten, aber der gute(!) Vorsatz hatte nun jegliches an Bedeutung verloren. Cloud würde sie hier rausholen und nun würde sie alles versuchen um am Leben zu bleiben.  
  
Auf einmal hörte sie ein rasseln von Pistolenkugeln und wenig später war auch schon ein Loch in der Glasscheibe. Sofort sprang der Löwe aus dem Glasraum und stürzte sich auf Hojo. Das braunhaarige Mädchen sank augenplötzlich in sich zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, dass alles war zu viel. Sie spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper und zogen sie hoch. Es würde alles bestimmt besser werden ...  
  
Konnichi wa! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war meine erste Fan Fic, die ich angefangen habe. Lob, immer doch, Verbesserungsvorschläge, werden auch angenommen, Kritik, zwar nicht erhofft, aber muss auch sein. Also, an alle, die diesen Fic gelesen haben - und das nehme ich mal stark an, wenn ihr bis zum Nachwort gekommen seid - bitte alles an mich, killing_angel@sechet.de mailto:killing_angel@sechet.de, schicken.  
  
  
  
Sayonara yours AlitaDie Gefangenschaft By Alita @-mail: killing_angel@sechet.de Warnungen: hmm. eigentlich nicht so viele! AU(Ist zwar das gleich U aber das ende ist ja ein bisschen abgeändert!) Disclaimer: Aerith & Co gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen!  
  
Die Gefangenschaft  
  
Part 1  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie alleine. Der Raum indem sich Aerith befand war rund und seine Wände waren aus Glas. In der Mitte war ein Transporter, der sie wahrscheinlich hier hereinbefördert hatte.  
  
Sie stand auf und das Erste, was sie sah, war ein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht ausserhalb der Scheibe. Es gehörte jemandem, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Guten morgen, mein teures Subjekt! Ich bin Professor Hojo, wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre uns kennen zu lernen.  
  
Ich will hier raus! Was wollen sie eigentlich? Ausserdem heiße ich ...  
  
Mir ist es egal wie du heisst, für mich bist du ein wunderbares Subjekt. Du bist zu Untersuchungen hier. Als Testsubjekt bist du zwar nicht so gut geeignet wie deine Mutter, aber ... hmm ... es wird schon gehen! Fühlst du sie nicht, die Energie, die ununterbrochen durch deinen Körper fliesst? Sie verrät mir wie dein Körper aufgebaut ist.  
  
Passen sie bloß auf, Cloud wird kommen und mich retten! Damit sie das wissen.  
  
Hier wird keiner reinkommen. Nun schlafe ein bisschen, mein süsses Subjekt!  
  
Das letzte woran Aerith dachte bevor sie in sich zusammensackte und einschlief war das Wort Sadist!  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Als Aerith aufwachte, lag sie in einer Zelle. Sie blickte sich um und endeckte in der Zelle nur ein Laken, das auf einer ,an der Wand befestigten, Stahlplatte lag. Dies sollte wohl ihr Bett sein. "Was ist hier nur los? dachte Aerith. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Zelletür.  
  
Hast du hunger? Ich dachte du musst doch was essen und wollte ich es dir bringen! Sie erkannte die Stimme wieder. Es war Zeng! Er hatte sie daheim gestellt und sie gezwungen mitzukommen. Doch diese Stimme, die auf dem Hubschrauber noch hart und gefärlich geklungen hatte, war nun sanft und von Freundlichkeit erfüllt. Irgendwie mochte sie diese Stimme!  
  
Ein Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht, die Tür schwang auf und Zeng kam herein.  
  
Er hatte ein Tablett in der Hand und stellte es auf das "Bett" . Hier sind Brote, ein paar Früchte und etwas zum Trinken für dich. Greif ruhig zu! Du musst hungrig sein!  
  
Danke!  
  
Es war wieder eine dieser komischen Situationen. Nun wo er nicht mehr zu arbeiten hatte, kam er ihr freundlich und nett vor, aber sobald er mit den Restlichen der Turks zusammen war, war er hart und versuchte um jeden Preis seinen Job auszuführen.  
  
Sie seufzte. Aber im Moment schien es, als hätte er niemanden mit dem er sonst reden konnte, denn er war nun schon seit sie aß (ganze 5 minuten) ununterbrochen am Reden.  
  
... aber da dachte ich, ich müsste unbedingt mal mit Hojo ... ,bei diesem Namen horchte Aerith auf, ... reden! Wie er mit seinen Gehilfen umgeht ist abscheulich. Seine Tests sind eine Zumutung. Nicht wahr Aerith-san?  
  
Ja das ist wahr. Sie war überrascht. Diese Meinung war doch erstaunlich, die hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut.  
  
Es tut mir übrigens auch leid, dass du in so einer Zelle schlafen musst, aber Präsident Shinra wollte nicht nachgeben.  
  
Sie... ähh, du hast beim Präsidenten für mich nach einem richtigen Zimmer gefragt? Aber warum denn, ich meine, ich gehöre zu Cloud und du zu den Turks? Aerith war baff.  
  
Na ja .. zu Cloud . ich dachte wohl einfach es wäre besser für die Forschungen, wenn das "Objekt" gut untergebracht wäre.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Seine Schritte hallten, als er den Gang entlang ging und den Kerker verlies.  
  
Aerith schauderte. Sie hatte die Kälte seiner letzten Worte deutlich gespürt. Es war doch alles sehr merkwürdig! Villeicht war das alles wieder nur ein versuch von Hojo und wenn es so war, würde sie nicht darauf reagieren. Schon gar nicht bei Zeng. Cloud würde ja sowieso kommen und sie retten ... Cloud ... Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
Part 3  
  
Es war das Klopfen an der Tür, das Aerith weckte. Schon wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Zengs Gesicht erschien im Rahmen.  
  
Würdest du bitte mitkommen? Hojo erwartet dich!  
  
Und wenn ich mich weigere? Aerith blieb trotzig. Sie hatte seine letzten Worte in Erinnerung behalten und sich vorgenommen nicht mehr so freundlich zu sein.  
  
Dann muss ich dich leider mit Gewalt hier rauszerren!  
  
~*****~*****~  
  
Zeng brachte sie durch einen schmalen Gang durch das Shinragebäude bis ins Labor. Dort wurde sie von Hojo empfangen.  
  
Guten morgen, mein süßes Subjeckt! Wie geht es dir denn heute? Bereit für weitere Experimente?  
  
Aerith schwieg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Antwort würde nichts an seinem Vorhaben ändern. Er geleitete sie in den runden Glasraum und schloss diesen dann sorgfältig ab. Anschliesend ging er auf das Podest und fing an auf verschiedene Knöpfe zu drücken.  
  
Ein heftiger schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Aerith hatte keine Ahnung, was das für ein blödes Experiment sein sollte. Sie sank auf die Knie und schaffte es gerade so, den Kopf zu heben, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Zu beiden Seiten der Ausgänge standen Shinrasoldaten, auf dem Schaltpodest befand sich Hojo und ... neben ihm stand ein sehr aufgeregter und (sie vermutete) lautschreiender Zeng. Er war auch noch da??? Nur warum?  
  
Part 4  
  
Wie lange diese Prozedur gedauert hatte, konnte Aerith nachher nicht mehr sagen. Sie hatte sich irgend wann dem Gedanken an Cloud hingegeben und ihren Geist von ihrem Körper gelöst, um die Schmerzen erträglich zu machen.  
  
Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, wenn man das Gestell so nennen konnte, und dachte nach.  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau wie lange sie hier war, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine Ewigkeit ohne Cloud.  
  
Poch, poch, poch. Die Tür ging auf und Zeng kam herein  
  
Hallo. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Ich hoffe doch es geht dir gut!  
  
Ich bin müde und kaputt. Und ich habe hunger!  
  
Ich habe vorsichtshalber etwas mitgebracht. Hier iss!  
  
Aerith nahm dankbar das Brot und die Früchte. Sie schwiegen beide während sie aß. Es war Aerith, die die Stille unterbrach.  
  
Du Zeng, sag mal warum kommst du mich eigentlich immer besuchen? Ich meine, du hast doch bestimmt noch mehr zu tun, als nur hier zu sitzen und dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ausserdem bist du immer freundlich zu mir, obwohl wir eigentlich Feinde sein müssten.  
  
Sie sah kurz zu ihm herüber und sah, dass er sich bemühen musst um nicht zu lächeln. Hatte sie denn etwas gesagt was ihn freute?  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich auch ein paar Verwaltungsdinge klären, aber das kann warten! Ich bin lieber hier und unterhalte mich ein bisschen. Aber ich sollte dann doch lieber mal gehen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe und verschwand lächelnd aus der Tür, die er elegant hinter sich zuzog.  
  
Aerith war baff.  
  
War das Zeng gewesen? So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Es war ja auch das erste mal, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Aber eigentlich ... ja, wenn sie darüber nachdachte hatte sie nichts dagegen.  
  
Hör auf damit, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Du liebst Cloud, ja Cloud und nicht Zeng!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, merkte sie sofort irgend eine Anwesenheit in ihrem Zimmer. Aerith blickte auf und sah in Zengs gesicht.  
  
Morgen, rief er fröhlich. Komm mit mir ich muss dir etwas zeigen und schon packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
Wo gehen wir hin?  
  
Das ist eine Überraschung! Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren.  
  
Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, der gegen seine sonstige Kälte auf einmal ... warm wirkte.  
  
Als sie an der Ecke ankamen schaute Zeng vorsichtig in beide Richtungen bevor er weiter ging. Auch auf dem restlichen Weg vermied er es von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden.  
  
So kamen sie schliesslich zum Keller des Shinra-gebäude.  
  
Zeng ging die Treppen hinunter und sie kamen in einen weiteren Gang. Nach ca. einer Stunde (Aerith schätzte sehr grob) kamen sie zu einem Aufzug. Sie traten ein und Zeng betätigte einen Schalter.Er blieb davor stehen und liess ihren Arm los, den er bis eben gehalten hatte.  
  
Ich wollte, dass du das hier siehst.  
  
Warum? Ist es so wichtig? Jetzt hast du mich ganz neugierig gemacht.  
  
Er lächelte, während er sich vorbeugte und Aerith küsste. Danach öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Als Aerith eintrat blieb ihr die Luft weg.  
  
Sie waren in einem riesigen unterirdischem Gewölbe, das einer Höhle glich. Die Decke konnte sie nicht ausmachen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie einige Kilometer über ihnen lag. Auch die gegenüberliegenden Wände konnte sie nur schwach vermuten.  
  
Das alles war gigantisch ... Aber Moment mal!  
  
So einen Raum konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Sie waren zwar eine ganze Zeit lang Treppen hinab gestiegen, aber doch nicht so lange ... Was ist das hier?!? Zeng konnte erstaunen in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
Das ist ein geheimer Gebetsraum der Cetra. Er ist hunderte von Jahre alt und gigantisch groß. Hier wurden früher Rituale aller möglichen Arten abgehalten. Er ist jetzt sicher von Shinra versteckt, nur Hojo, Präsident Shinra und ich kennen den Zugang.  
  
Part 6  
  
Als sie weiter in den Raum kamen sah Aerith dort ein Weihbecken stehen. Es stand ganz verlassen dort ansonsten gab es nur leere in diesem Raum. Es strahlte ein merkwürdiges weißes Licht aus.  
  
Das ist die Energie von Materia. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Doch sie unterscheidet sich von der normalen.  
  
Als sie näher an das Becken herankam, sah sie, dass das Licht sehr wohl aus dem Becken kam, sich aber nichts dort befand, was es hätte ausstrahlen können.  
  
Aerith streckte ihre Hand aus, um vorsichtig die weißen, blendenden Strahlen zu berühren.  
  
Ein Blitz durchfuhr sie und in ihrem Geiste konnte das braunhaarige Mädchen die Kammer, in der sie sich befanden, sehen.  
  
Auf einmal entfernte sich das Bild und wanderte den Schacht hinaus, den sie gekommen waren, an die Oberfläche. Die Reise ging weiter in Richtung Süden, wobei die Welt mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbeizurasen schien.  
  
Sie kamen zu einer Insel und das Bild stoppte nun endgültig vor einem Tempel. Es war ein altes Gebäude, welches wohl lange nicht mehr betreten worden war. Ihr war es, als ob sie aus seinem Inneren heraus Schreie hörte.  
  
Nein, nicht Schreie, eher... ein Rufen. Ja, das waren ganz eindeutig Rufe nach ihr. Doch wer konnte da rufen? Sie kannte dort bestimmt keinen.  
  
Plötzlich fing das Bild wieder an sich zu bewegen. Es trat ( ich weiß, dass ein Bild nirgends eintreten kann, aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen.) in den Tempel ein und flog dann über ein Labyrinth von Gängen hinweg, vorbei an einem lila See bis hin in einen geheimen Gang.  
  
Die Atmosphäre war überwältigend, Aerith fühlte sich, als ob sie heimgekehrt wäre. Doch sie hatte kein Zuhause; Zu klein war sie gewesen, um sich an das Leben mit ihrer Mutter erinnern zu können.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges war ein Altar, auf dem Etwas Schwarzes prangte. Es sah aus wie... nun ja, wie sah es eigentlich aus? Sie konnte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben.  
  
Auf einmal fing ihre Spange, die das lange, wundervolle Haar zusammenhielt, an zu leuchten. Sie war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen und Aerith hatte die Perle, seit sie sich erinnern konnte.  
  
Als Reaktion stieg dem Schwarzen etwas ein Schatten auf. Sein Anblick lies die Cetra erschaudern; Er hatte etwas unglaublich Böses an sich, das sie zu ersticken drohte, wenn es sie erreichte.  
  
Auch sein Anblick hatte sich verändert. Der Schatten war nun zu einem riesigen Drachen herangewachsen. Und er kam immer näher an sie heran.  
  
Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, verwandelte sich auch das Licht, welches ihre Spange ausgestrahlt hatte, in einen Drachen. Dieser fing einen schweren Schlag das schwarzen Drachen ab.  
  
Holy... Aerith hatte diese Worte nur gehaucht, doch Holy drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Aerith in die tiefen schwarzen Augen des Drachen schauen. Sie blickten die Brauhaarige verständnisvoll und wissend an.  
  
Und dann, von einem auf den anderen Moment war die Vision verschwunden und sie stand wieder in der Halle.  
  
Part 7  
  
Die von Aerith ausgestreckte Hand berührte den Boden des Beckens. Aber es kam Aerith nicht so vor, als ob sie, die Hand, eine längere Zeit an der gleichen Stelle geruht hätte. Also hatten die Vision eine Dauer von einer Sekunde gehabt. Ihr war diese Reise jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.  
  
Als sie sich zu Zeng umdrehte, sah dieser sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. ER hatte also nichts mitbekommen.  
  
Und? Wie findest du diesen Raum? Beeindruckend, nicht? Vorfreude klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
ES ist traumhaft! Sie musste grinsen, als an die zweideutige Bedeutung des Wortes dachte.  
  
Zeng kam dichter an sie heran und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Mit zögernder Stimme begann er Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ... dass ...  
  
Block   
  
Auf einmal sprang die Tür der großen Halle von außen auf und viele Shinra- Soldaten stürmten herein. Aerith erstarrte. Angstvoll sah sie auf Zengs Gesicht, der ebenfalls erschrocken aussah. Die Soldaten hatten sie schnell umzingelt und legten ihre Gewehre an, bereit zu schießen, falls einer von ihnen sich bewegen würde.  
  
Jedoch gaben sie ihnen nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, denn weder Zeng noch das braunhaarige Mädchen bewegten sich.  
  
Hinter den Soldaten ertönte auf einmal eine giftige Stimme, die Aerith nur zu gut kannte. Platz da ... weg ... lasst mich durch! Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hojo seinen Weg durch die Soldaten gebahnt und sah nun mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf das Paar herab.  
  
Ich hatte mein Subjeckt vermisst ... aber nun ist es ja wieder da. Was für eine Freude. Nun kann ich auch meinen letzten Test durchführen. Die Verteidigung ohne Waffen gegen tödliche Feinde!  
  
Aerith japste nach Luft. Dieser Irre scherzte doch, das konnte er nicht machen ... Ein Blick in die Augen des Professors genügten und sie wusste das er es auf jeden Fall durchführen würde.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass Zeng angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Dieses Projekt ist leider nicht durchführbar. Ich hab sie immer noch nicht befragen können und sie könnte uns wichtige Hinweise liefern, wo wir Cloud und seine Bande finden.  
  
Und deswegen hast du sie auch hierher gebracht .Vermutlich ist sie sogar bereit uns zu sagen, wo das ""Versprochene Land" ist? ...das brachte Hojo ein knurren von Zeng ein... Du bist nicht mehr glaubwürdig, mein lieber Zeng! Du hast das Objekt ohne jede Erlaubnis hierher gebracht und nun willst du auch noch sagen, dass es richtig war? Sie gehört nun mir und ich kann machen was ich will! Und dieser Test wird morgen durchgeführt, von einer sehr hungrigen Spezies. Ergreift das Mädchen!  
  
Fünf Soldaten gingen auf Aerith los. Den ersten konnte sie noch abwehren, der zweite jedoch packte sie und schon waren alle fünf bei ihr und zerrten sie weg. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu Zeng um, der ebenfalls von vier Soldaten in Schach gehalten wurde. Langsam entfernte er sich immer mehr bis sie den Raum verließen und sie ihn nicht mehr erblicken konnte.  
  
Part 8  
  
Aerith blickte sich suchend um. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben ... aber wie auch schon viele Male zuvor fand sie keine einzige Lücke in der Glaswand. Und auch niemand sonst in dem Labor war bereit ihr zu helfen. Es war auch nur ein Assistent im Labor. Ach, wenn Zeng doch nur da wäre. Das war einfach nicht fair, sie wollte nicht als Versuchsobjekt enden, sie hatte Cloud doch noch zu helfen ... Cloud! Sie hatte lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Sehr lange. Überhaupt kam ihr die Zeit, die sie im Shinra Gebäude verbracht hatte viel länger vor als sie in Wahrheit gewesen war. Wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Auf einmal flackerte ein blaues Licht im Eingang auf, erlosch jedoch sogleich wieder. Doch wenn Aerith dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt hatte, wand sie nun gespannt und ängstlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang (in ihrem Fall lieber der Ausgang) zu. Diesmal kam Hojo in das kleine Labor.  
  
Er kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Nun, bist du bereit? Ich will eine schöne Verteidigung sehen. Kapiert? So bist du wenigstens zu etwas zu gebrauchen.  
  
Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann bestimmt nicht um diesem arrogantem Arschloch auch noch nützlich zu sein.  
  
Hojo war nun an seinen Podest gegangen und hatte einen auf einen Knopf gedrückt. Auf einmal setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in der Mitte des Glasraumes in Gang. Und heraus kam ein wildes Tier; vergleichbar mit einem ... nun ja was auch immer es war, es sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.  
  
Aerith drängte sich, gegen ihren guten Vorsatz immer weiter weg von dem Vieh. Das Tier sah sich gierig nach ihr um. Doch etwas anderes schlich sich in ihr Blickfeld. Eine Bewegung von mehr als zwei Leuten ...  
  
Das war Barret, Tifa und ... und Cloud! Cloud war gekommen, um sie zu holen ... Nun fing Aerith an im Kreis zu rennen. Sie hatte sich zwar vorgenommen dem Vieh keinen wiederstand zu leisten, aber der gute(!) Vorsatz hatte nun jegliches an Bedeutung verloren. Cloud würde sie hier rausholen und nun würde sie alles versuchen um am Leben zu bleiben.  
  
Auf einmal hörte sie ein rasseln von Pistolenkugeln und wenig später war auch schon ein Loch in der Glasscheibe. Sofort sprang der Löwe aus dem Glasraum und stürzte sich auf Hojo. Das braunhaarige Mädchen sank augenplötzlich in sich zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, dass alles war zu viel. Sie spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper und zogen sie hoch. Es würde alles bestimmt besser werden ...  
  
Konnichi wa! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war meine erste Fan Fic, die ich angefangen habe. Lob, immer doch, Verbesserungsvorschläge, werden auch angenommen, Kritik, zwar nicht erhofft, aber muss auch sein. Also, an alle, die diesen Fic gelesen haben - und das nehme ich mal stark an, wenn ihr bis zum Nachwort gekommen seid - bitte alles an mich, killing_angel@sechet.de mailto:killing_angel@sechet.de, schicken.  
  
  
  
Sayonara yours AlitaDie Gefangenschaft By Alita @-mail: killing_angel@sechet.de Warnungen: hmm. eigentlich nicht so viele! AU(Ist zwar das gleich U aber das ende ist ja ein bisschen abgeändert!) Disclaimer: Aerith & Co gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen!  
  
Die Gefangenschaft  
  
Part 1  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war sie alleine. Der Raum indem sich Aerith befand war rund und seine Wände waren aus Glas. In der Mitte war ein Transporter, der sie wahrscheinlich hier hereinbefördert hatte.  
  
Sie stand auf und das Erste, was sie sah, war ein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht ausserhalb der Scheibe. Es gehörte jemandem, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Guten morgen, mein teures Subjekt! Ich bin Professor Hojo, wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre uns kennen zu lernen.  
  
Ich will hier raus! Was wollen sie eigentlich? Ausserdem heiße ich ...  
  
Mir ist es egal wie du heisst, für mich bist du ein wunderbares Subjekt. Du bist zu Untersuchungen hier. Als Testsubjekt bist du zwar nicht so gut geeignet wie deine Mutter, aber ... hmm ... es wird schon gehen! Fühlst du sie nicht, die Energie, die ununterbrochen durch deinen Körper fliesst? Sie verrät mir wie dein Körper aufgebaut ist.  
  
Passen sie bloß auf, Cloud wird kommen und mich retten! Damit sie das wissen.  
  
Hier wird keiner reinkommen. Nun schlafe ein bisschen, mein süsses Subjekt!  
  
Das letzte woran Aerith dachte bevor sie in sich zusammensackte und einschlief war das Wort Sadist!  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Als Aerith aufwachte, lag sie in einer Zelle. Sie blickte sich um und endeckte in der Zelle nur ein Laken, das auf einer ,an der Wand befestigten, Stahlplatte lag. Dies sollte wohl ihr Bett sein. "Was ist hier nur los? dachte Aerith. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Zelletür.  
  
Hast du hunger? Ich dachte du musst doch was essen und wollte ich es dir bringen! Sie erkannte die Stimme wieder. Es war Zeng! Er hatte sie daheim gestellt und sie gezwungen mitzukommen. Doch diese Stimme, die auf dem Hubschrauber noch hart und gefärlich geklungen hatte, war nun sanft und von Freundlichkeit erfüllt. Irgendwie mochte sie diese Stimme!  
  
Ein Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht, die Tür schwang auf und Zeng kam herein.  
  
Er hatte ein Tablett in der Hand und stellte es auf das "Bett" . Hier sind Brote, ein paar Früchte und etwas zum Trinken für dich. Greif ruhig zu! Du musst hungrig sein!  
  
Danke!  
  
Es war wieder eine dieser komischen Situationen. Nun wo er nicht mehr zu arbeiten hatte, kam er ihr freundlich und nett vor, aber sobald er mit den Restlichen der Turks zusammen war, war er hart und versuchte um jeden Preis seinen Job auszuführen.  
  
Sie seufzte. Aber im Moment schien es, als hätte er niemanden mit dem er sonst reden konnte, denn er war nun schon seit sie aß (ganze 5 minuten) ununterbrochen am Reden.  
  
... aber da dachte ich, ich müsste unbedingt mal mit Hojo ... ,bei diesem Namen horchte Aerith auf, ... reden! Wie er mit seinen Gehilfen umgeht ist abscheulich. Seine Tests sind eine Zumutung. Nicht wahr Aerith-san?  
  
Ja das ist wahr. Sie war überrascht. Diese Meinung war doch erstaunlich, die hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut.  
  
Es tut mir übrigens auch leid, dass du in so einer Zelle schlafen musst, aber Präsident Shinra wollte nicht nachgeben.  
  
Sie... ähh, du hast beim Präsidenten für mich nach einem richtigen Zimmer gefragt? Aber warum denn, ich meine, ich gehöre zu Cloud und du zu den Turks? Aerith war baff.  
  
Na ja .. zu Cloud . ich dachte wohl einfach es wäre besser für die Forschungen, wenn das "Objekt" gut untergebracht wäre.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür ab. Seine Schritte hallten, als er den Gang entlang ging und den Kerker verlies.  
  
Aerith schauderte. Sie hatte die Kälte seiner letzten Worte deutlich gespürt. Es war doch alles sehr merkwürdig! Villeicht war das alles wieder nur ein versuch von Hojo und wenn es so war, würde sie nicht darauf reagieren. Schon gar nicht bei Zeng. Cloud würde ja sowieso kommen und sie retten ... Cloud ... Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
Part 3  
  
Es war das Klopfen an der Tür, das Aerith weckte. Schon wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Zengs Gesicht erschien im Rahmen.  
  
Würdest du bitte mitkommen? Hojo erwartet dich!  
  
Und wenn ich mich weigere? Aerith blieb trotzig. Sie hatte seine letzten Worte in Erinnerung behalten und sich vorgenommen nicht mehr so freundlich zu sein.  
  
Dann muss ich dich leider mit Gewalt hier rauszerren!  
  
~*****~*****~  
  
Zeng brachte sie durch einen schmalen Gang durch das Shinragebäude bis ins Labor. Dort wurde sie von Hojo empfangen.  
  
Guten morgen, mein süßes Subjeckt! Wie geht es dir denn heute? Bereit für weitere Experimente?  
  
Aerith schwieg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Antwort würde nichts an seinem Vorhaben ändern. Er geleitete sie in den runden Glasraum und schloss diesen dann sorgfältig ab. Anschliesend ging er auf das Podest und fing an auf verschiedene Knöpfe zu drücken.  
  
Ein heftiger schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Aerith hatte keine Ahnung, was das für ein blödes Experiment sein sollte. Sie sank auf die Knie und schaffte es gerade so, den Kopf zu heben, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Zu beiden Seiten der Ausgänge standen Shinrasoldaten, auf dem Schaltpodest befand sich Hojo und ... neben ihm stand ein sehr aufgeregter und (sie vermutete) lautschreiender Zeng. Er war auch noch da??? Nur warum?  
  
Part 4  
  
Wie lange diese Prozedur gedauert hatte, konnte Aerith nachher nicht mehr sagen. Sie hatte sich irgend wann dem Gedanken an Cloud hingegeben und ihren Geist von ihrem Körper gelöst, um die Schmerzen erträglich zu machen.  
  
Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, wenn man das Gestell so nennen konnte, und dachte nach.  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau wie lange sie hier war, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine Ewigkeit ohne Cloud.  
  
Poch, poch, poch. Die Tür ging auf und Zeng kam herein  
  
Hallo. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Ich hoffe doch es geht dir gut!  
  
Ich bin müde und kaputt. Und ich habe hunger!  
  
Ich habe vorsichtshalber etwas mitgebracht. Hier iss!  
  
Aerith nahm dankbar das Brot und die Früchte. Sie schwiegen beide während sie aß. Es war Aerith, die die Stille unterbrach.  
  
Du Zeng, sag mal warum kommst du mich eigentlich immer besuchen? Ich meine, du hast doch bestimmt noch mehr zu tun, als nur hier zu sitzen und dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Ausserdem bist du immer freundlich zu mir, obwohl wir eigentlich Feinde sein müssten.  
  
Sie sah kurz zu ihm herüber und sah, dass er sich bemühen musst um nicht zu lächeln. Hatte sie denn etwas gesagt was ihn freute?  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich auch ein paar Verwaltungsdinge klären, aber das kann warten! Ich bin lieber hier und unterhalte mich ein bisschen. Aber ich sollte dann doch lieber mal gehen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe und verschwand lächelnd aus der Tür, die er elegant hinter sich zuzog.  
  
Aerith war baff.  
  
War das Zeng gewesen? So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Es war ja auch das erste mal, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Aber eigentlich ... ja, wenn sie darüber nachdachte hatte sie nichts dagegen.  
  
Hör auf damit, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Du liebst Cloud, ja Cloud und nicht Zeng!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, merkte sie sofort irgend eine Anwesenheit in ihrem Zimmer. Aerith blickte auf und sah in Zengs gesicht.  
  
Morgen, rief er fröhlich. Komm mit mir ich muss dir etwas zeigen und schon packte er sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
Wo gehen wir hin?  
  
Das ist eine Überraschung! Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren.  
  
Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, der gegen seine sonstige Kälte auf einmal ... warm wirkte.  
  
Als sie an der Ecke ankamen schaute Zeng vorsichtig in beide Richtungen bevor er weiter ging. Auch auf dem restlichen Weg vermied er es von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden.  
  
So kamen sie schliesslich zum Keller des Shinra-gebäude.  
  
Zeng ging die Treppen hinunter und sie kamen in einen weiteren Gang. Nach ca. einer Stunde (Aerith schätzte sehr grob) kamen sie zu einem Aufzug. Sie traten ein und Zeng betätigte einen Schalter.Er blieb davor stehen und liess ihren Arm los, den er bis eben gehalten hatte.  
  
Ich wollte, dass du das hier siehst.  
  
Warum? Ist es so wichtig? Jetzt hast du mich ganz neugierig gemacht.  
  
Er lächelte, während er sich vorbeugte und Aerith küsste. Danach öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Als Aerith eintrat blieb ihr die Luft weg.  
  
Sie waren in einem riesigen unterirdischem Gewölbe, das einer Höhle glich. Die Decke konnte sie nicht ausmachen, aber sie vermutete, dass sie einige Kilometer über ihnen lag. Auch die gegenüberliegenden Wände konnte sie nur schwach vermuten.  
  
Das alles war gigantisch ... Aber Moment mal!  
  
So einen Raum konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Sie waren zwar eine ganze Zeit lang Treppen hinab gestiegen, aber doch nicht so lange ... Was ist das hier?!? Zeng konnte erstaunen in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
Das ist ein geheimer Gebetsraum der Cetra. Er ist hunderte von Jahre alt und gigantisch groß. Hier wurden früher Rituale aller möglichen Arten abgehalten. Er ist jetzt sicher von Shinra versteckt, nur Hojo, Präsident Shinra und ich kennen den Zugang.  
  
Part 6  
  
Als sie weiter in den Raum kamen sah Aerith dort ein Weihbecken stehen. Es stand ganz verlassen dort ansonsten gab es nur leere in diesem Raum. Es strahlte ein merkwürdiges weißes Licht aus.  
  
Das ist die Energie von Materia. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Doch sie unterscheidet sich von der normalen.  
  
Als sie näher an das Becken herankam, sah sie, dass das Licht sehr wohl aus dem Becken kam, sich aber nichts dort befand, was es hätte ausstrahlen können.  
  
Aerith streckte ihre Hand aus, um vorsichtig die weißen, blendenden Strahlen zu berühren.  
  
Ein Blitz durchfuhr sie und in ihrem Geiste konnte das braunhaarige Mädchen die Kammer, in der sie sich befanden, sehen.  
  
Auf einmal entfernte sich das Bild und wanderte den Schacht hinaus, den sie gekommen waren, an die Oberfläche. Die Reise ging weiter in Richtung Süden, wobei die Welt mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbeizurasen schien.  
  
Sie kamen zu einer Insel und das Bild stoppte nun endgültig vor einem Tempel. Es war ein altes Gebäude, welches wohl lange nicht mehr betreten worden war. Ihr war es, als ob sie aus seinem Inneren heraus Schreie hörte.  
  
Nein, nicht Schreie, eher... ein Rufen. Ja, das waren ganz eindeutig Rufe nach ihr. Doch wer konnte da rufen? Sie kannte dort bestimmt keinen.  
  
Plötzlich fing das Bild wieder an sich zu bewegen. Es trat ( ich weiß, dass ein Bild nirgends eintreten kann, aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen.) in den Tempel ein und flog dann über ein Labyrinth von Gängen hinweg, vorbei an einem lila See bis hin in einen geheimen Gang.  
  
Die Atmosphäre war überwältigend, Aerith fühlte sich, als ob sie heimgekehrt wäre. Doch sie hatte kein Zuhause; Zu klein war sie gewesen, um sich an das Leben mit ihrer Mutter erinnern zu können.  
  
Am Ende des Ganges war ein Altar, auf dem Etwas Schwarzes prangte. Es sah aus wie... nun ja, wie sah es eigentlich aus? Sie konnte es nicht mit Worten beschreiben.  
  
Auf einmal fing ihre Spange, die das lange, wundervolle Haar zusammenhielt, an zu leuchten. Sie war ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen und Aerith hatte die Perle, seit sie sich erinnern konnte.  
  
Als Reaktion stieg dem Schwarzen etwas ein Schatten auf. Sein Anblick lies die Cetra erschaudern; Er hatte etwas unglaublich Böses an sich, das sie zu ersticken drohte, wenn es sie erreichte.  
  
Auch sein Anblick hatte sich verändert. Der Schatten war nun zu einem riesigen Drachen herangewachsen. Und er kam immer näher an sie heran.  
  
Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, verwandelte sich auch das Licht, welches ihre Spange ausgestrahlt hatte, in einen Drachen. Dieser fing einen schweren Schlag das schwarzen Drachen ab.  
  
Holy... Aerith hatte diese Worte nur gehaucht, doch Holy drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Aerith in die tiefen schwarzen Augen des Drachen schauen. Sie blickten die Brauhaarige verständnisvoll und wissend an.  
  
Und dann, von einem auf den anderen Moment war die Vision verschwunden und sie stand wieder in der Halle.  
  
Part 7  
  
Die von Aerith ausgestreckte Hand berührte den Boden des Beckens. Aber es kam Aerith nicht so vor, als ob sie, die Hand, eine längere Zeit an der gleichen Stelle geruht hätte. Also hatten die Vision eine Dauer von einer Sekunde gehabt. Ihr war diese Reise jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.  
  
Als sie sich zu Zeng umdrehte, sah dieser sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an. ER hatte also nichts mitbekommen.  
  
Und? Wie findest du diesen Raum? Beeindruckend, nicht? Vorfreude klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
ES ist traumhaft! Sie musste grinsen, als an die zweideutige Bedeutung des Wortes dachte.  
  
Zeng kam dichter an sie heran und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Mit zögernder Stimme begann er Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ... dass ...  
  
Block   
  
Auf einmal sprang die Tür der großen Halle von außen auf und viele Shinra- Soldaten stürmten herein. Aerith erstarrte. Angstvoll sah sie auf Zengs Gesicht, der ebenfalls erschrocken aussah. Die Soldaten hatten sie schnell umzingelt und legten ihre Gewehre an, bereit zu schießen, falls einer von ihnen sich bewegen würde.  
  
Jedoch gaben sie ihnen nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, denn weder Zeng noch das braunhaarige Mädchen bewegten sich.  
  
Hinter den Soldaten ertönte auf einmal eine giftige Stimme, die Aerith nur zu gut kannte. Platz da ... weg ... lasst mich durch! Nach einer Weile hatte sich Hojo seinen Weg durch die Soldaten gebahnt und sah nun mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf das Paar herab.  
  
Ich hatte mein Subjeckt vermisst ... aber nun ist es ja wieder da. Was für eine Freude. Nun kann ich auch meinen letzten Test durchführen. Die Verteidigung ohne Waffen gegen tödliche Feinde!  
  
Aerith japste nach Luft. Dieser Irre scherzte doch, das konnte er nicht machen ... Ein Blick in die Augen des Professors genügten und sie wusste das er es auf jeden Fall durchführen würde.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass Zeng angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Dieses Projekt ist leider nicht durchführbar. Ich hab sie immer noch nicht befragen können und sie könnte uns wichtige Hinweise liefern, wo wir Cloud und seine Bande finden.  
  
Und deswegen hast du sie auch hierher gebracht .Vermutlich ist sie sogar bereit uns zu sagen, wo das ""Versprochene Land" ist? ...das brachte Hojo ein knurren von Zeng ein... Du bist nicht mehr glaubwürdig, mein lieber Zeng! Du hast das Objekt ohne jede Erlaubnis hierher gebracht und nun willst du auch noch sagen, dass es richtig war? Sie gehört nun mir und ich kann machen was ich will! Und dieser Test wird morgen durchgeführt, von einer sehr hungrigen Spezies. Ergreift das Mädchen!  
  
Fünf Soldaten gingen auf Aerith los. Den ersten konnte sie noch abwehren, der zweite jedoch packte sie und schon waren alle fünf bei ihr und zerrten sie weg. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu Zeng um, der ebenfalls von vier Soldaten in Schach gehalten wurde. Langsam entfernte er sich immer mehr bis sie den Raum verließen und sie ihn nicht mehr erblicken konnte.  
  
Part 8  
  
Aerith blickte sich suchend um. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben ... aber wie auch schon viele Male zuvor fand sie keine einzige Lücke in der Glaswand. Und auch niemand sonst in dem Labor war bereit ihr zu helfen. Es war auch nur ein Assistent im Labor. Ach, wenn Zeng doch nur da wäre. Das war einfach nicht fair, sie wollte nicht als Versuchsobjekt enden, sie hatte Cloud doch noch zu helfen ... Cloud! Sie hatte lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Sehr lange. Überhaupt kam ihr die Zeit, die sie im Shinra Gebäude verbracht hatte viel länger vor als sie in Wahrheit gewesen war. Wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Auf einmal flackerte ein blaues Licht im Eingang auf, erlosch jedoch sogleich wieder. Doch wenn Aerith dies nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkt hatte, wand sie nun gespannt und ängstlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang (in ihrem Fall lieber der Ausgang) zu. Diesmal kam Hojo in das kleine Labor.  
  
Er kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. Nun, bist du bereit? Ich will eine schöne Verteidigung sehen. Kapiert? So bist du wenigstens zu etwas zu gebrauchen.  
  
Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Wenn sie schon sterben musste, dann bestimmt nicht um diesem arrogantem Arschloch auch noch nützlich zu sein.  
  
Hojo war nun an seinen Podest gegangen und hatte einen auf einen Knopf gedrückt. Auf einmal setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in der Mitte des Glasraumes in Gang. Und heraus kam ein wildes Tier; vergleichbar mit einem ... nun ja was auch immer es war, es sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.  
  
Aerith drängte sich, gegen ihren guten Vorsatz immer weiter weg von dem Vieh. Das Tier sah sich gierig nach ihr um. Doch etwas anderes schlich sich in ihr Blickfeld. Eine Bewegung von mehr als zwei Leuten ...  
  
Das war Barret, Tifa und ... und Cloud! Cloud war gekommen, um sie zu holen ... Nun fing Aerith an im Kreis zu rennen. Sie hatte sich zwar vorgenommen dem Vieh keinen wiederstand zu leisten, aber der gute(!) Vorsatz hatte nun jegliches an Bedeutung verloren. Cloud würde sie hier rausholen und nun würde sie alles versuchen um am Leben zu bleiben.  
  
Auf einmal hörte sie ein rasseln von Pistolenkugeln und wenig später war auch schon ein Loch in der Glasscheibe. Sofort sprang der Löwe aus dem Glasraum und stürzte sich auf Hojo. Das braunhaarige Mädchen sank augenplötzlich in sich zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr, dass alles war zu viel. Sie spürte wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Körper und zogen sie hoch. Es würde alles bestimmt besser werden ...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Konnichi wa! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war meine erste Fan Fic, die ich angefangen habe. Lob, immer doch, Verbesserungsvorschläge, werden auch angenommen, Kritik, zwar nicht erhofft, aber muss auch sein. Also, an alle, die diesen Fic gelesen haben - und das nehme ich mal stark an, wenn ihr bis zum Nachwort gekommen seid - bitte alles an mich, killing_angel@sechet.de schicken.  
  
  
  
Sayonara yours Alita 


End file.
